


Our Love is like a Graveyard

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [20]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Possession, but the double drabble ended up reading like he was trans, i accidentally transed grizzop as much as i accidentally stumbled over my own trans ness one day, okay so grizzop was meant to have swiss army knife genitalia, trans coded character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Wilde shouldn't be that strong, shouldn't be able to just hold Grizzop down. But that's not Wilde, that's someone wearing his body like an ill fitting suit.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Our Love is like a Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - kinktober - Noncon/dubcon
> 
> Originally Wilde was supposed to be possessed by Hades, but that also didn't make it in. That's the life of a drabble writer, context is for other people.

Wilde shouldn't be that strong, shouldn't be able to just hold Grizzop down. But that's not Wilde, that's someone wearing his body like an ill fitting suit and Grizzop snarls back. He needs to get out and he's going to find a way to get Wilde back. Hopes he doesn't have to kill him.

Wildes hand is like a vice around his wrists, holding them down effortlessly, while the bulk of his body pins the rest of Grizzop.

"Don't struggle, my love," the thing says, voice like a graveyard, "you'll enjoy this." His other hand dips between them, runs over Grizzops torso, presses against his groin. Grizzop spits curses at him through his gag but gets ignored. "Do you know why I know this?" His fingers dig into Grizzop, two of them forcing themselves into his hole without any warning and Grizzop howls with pain. "Because you are mine now." 

Grizzop gathers every ounce of energy he has, forces it into his muscles and fights. It's to no avail and the thing above him laughs softly, melodically - it sounds almost like Wilde. It moves his fingers and Grizzop, to his own disgust, finds himself growing wet. "See, you'll love this."


End file.
